Counter-top Sex Scene
by animefan03
Summary: This all started with a ride home, wet clothes, and a movie sex scene. Now Yuuka finds herself lusting over a certain hott fiery-haired coworker. A Ichigo Kurosaki X OC Oneshot!


23 year old college student Yuuka Sohma slammed the door of her new car and took off towards the entrance of her second part-time job. She slipped into the employee entrance and swiped her name badge into the time clock just in time. Stuffing her belongings in her locker she caught her breath and tried to fix her hair. She had come straight from her modeling gig here. Normally her shifts weren't crammed into the same days but she was managing the training of one of her employees who was moving to her level but in another department so their schedules needed to be the same for these few weeks. Working out times and days between the two of them had proved to be no easy task, he was in college and worked some days at his father's clinic on top of this job and she took classes almost every day and worked as a model, this job was just extra cash for saving up to get a house. Deciding she had no hope with her hair she just left it alone letting her violet curls cascade down her back. 'Thank goodness they went for a subtle make-up approach for this shoot!' She thought exasperated, 'Can't wait until this crazy schedule is done with!'

"Barely made it I see" teased her orange-haired trainee.

"Kurosaki! I made it on time, thank you!"

"Whatever you say." He huffed tiredly. Despite the promotion he seemed to be kind of down lately. She didn't know him all that well but he was usually short-tempered and loud now he just seemed sort of passive and unconcerned. When she hired him there was more life in his eyes, but she guessed this soul-sucking retail job had started to take its toll on him.

"So grumpy! Come on let's get to work! I have to show you how to make the department schedule and fill out availability and time off requests today so that you ensure you have enough sales floor coverage."

"Sounds thrilling."

He followed her into her office and took his seat next to her chair as she shuffled around finding all of her paperwork and placed it in between them so she could go over it with him. They spent hours going over procedures and protocols making even her tired of hearing herself, but before she knew it, it was time to go.

"Looks like that's all for today, Kurosaki-san. Was there anything you were unsure about?"

He shook his head and stood up to leave. "If that's it, I'm heading out. See you tomorrow, Sohma-san" He waved at her and disappeared into the hallway.

Yuuka sighed and slumped in her chair before deciding to clean up and head out herself. She punched out, grabbed her things, and locked up the store. When she walked outside it started pouring so she made a break for the car getting drenched anyway. The roads were slick and dark making it hard enough to see even without the downpour that didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. It was so dark she barely made out the tall fiery haired figure walking alone in the rain with no umbrella. She cursed him for being such a fool and cut across the road so she could pull up next to him and open the door to him.

Ichigo walked through the rain, there was no point in running back to his apartment, he was already soaked; and besides he had time to think about things this way. Walking usually helped him settle his thoughts anyway. College was easier then he thought it would be and the flexible schedule made it easy for him to keep up with his homework while allowing him to still be a substitute soul reaper. But it was this whole business with soul reapers that had gotten him into this slump to begin with. Rukia and he had tried to make more out of their relationship than their situation allowed. They were friends but couldn't be anything more than that. That is what he had decided on his own. He felt bad that he had upset her but it was better than dragging it out giving them both false hopes. Then he had to go and get promoted at his job and start training with his super-model beautiful manager. Being so close to her made it hard for him to keep his mind on work. He wasn't in love with her or anything but he was 21 years old and still a virgin being around someone so beautiful all the time was bound to get any man. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the car pull up next to him and swing the door open until the driver hit the horn.

Yuuka honked the horn at Ichigo before he walked away, laughing when he jumped turned to face her. "Get in!" She screamed at him. He ran up to the car and jumped in slamming the door. He was soaked to the bone and she could see him trying to hide that he was shivering.

"What were you thinking?! I would've given you a ride! You're gonna get sick!" She hollered at him.

He blushed at her outburst and tried to laugh it off. "I'm a big boy I would've been fine. But thanks for the ride."

"Tch! Where to Baka?"

"My apartment's a few blocks from here just take a left at the next intersection and it's up a couple blocks on the right."

"Ok"

She pulled away from the curb and started to drive turning as directed until they came to his apartment complex.

"Where's the parking garage? It will be dry in there." She stated.

"It's around back, but you don't have to..."

She shook her head and drove into the parking garage and pulled in to a spot close to the door.

"If you ever need a ride again just hit me up, here I'll give you my cell info. If you need anything for work you can get a hold of me here too." She said as she searched for a pen. "Shit! Maybe not I don't have a pen."

"Come inside for a sec, I can give you one of mine."

"Uh, sure." She replied quietly turned off and got out of her car so she could follow him into the apartment complex and up to his apartment. He looked back at her as he fumbled with the keys trying to get his door unlocked, she looked cold and wet. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess; a few violet curls were stuck to her face. He could tell she was shivering as they stepped into his apartment. Quickly he took off his shoes and went to find a pen.

Yuuka waited patiently by the door, figuring she shouldn't impose on him any further but she heard his voice break the heavy silence. "You can come in you know."

"Sorry!" She muttered shyly suddenly aware of how strange she must have been acting. 'He's just lending me a pen!' She scolded herself. With her shoes off she stepped into his apartment and found him leaning against the kitchen table with a pen and paper outstretched to her. "Thank you Kurusaki-san!"

She took the pen and paper and jotted down her contact information then handed it back to him. He wrote his contact info on his own piece and handed it to her.

"Just Ichigo is fine."

"Thank you, Ichigo! But then you have to call me Yuuka, not Sohma-san! It makes me feel so old!"

"Don't mention it. Do you wanna chill here for a bit? You could use my dryer and I'll let you something to wear until your clothes are dry."

"Uh, sure. Thank you!"

"It's no problem really."

He said as he disappeared into a room returning a few moments later with a bundle of clothes in his hand. Tossing them to her, he showed her to the bathroom so she could change and wash up while he changed as well. Yuuka washed her face after she had changed and pulled her hair up into a messy bun tying a ribbon around it. The shirt Ichigo had given her was huge on her as were the gym shorts but she tied the band tight so they wouldn't fall off. When she stepped back into the living room Ichigo took her clothes and threw them into his dryer and started the cycle.

"Well it usually takes around forty-five minutes so you want to watch a movie or something until it's finished?"

"Uhh... Sure. What do you have in mind?"

He suggested a few movies, out of which she picked the action flick surprising him. He started up the movie and sank down into the sofa with his arms draped over the top, and motioned for her to come join him. So she plopped down next to him and sat back into the sofa getting comfortable. It had been so long since she had been able to just kick back and relax like this, it was nice. The movie was good and had so far been keeping her attention but as the time went by she could feel her eye lids become heavy with sleep and before she knew it she had passed out.

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Yuuka's body slump against him. At first he didn't realize she had fallen asleep, but when he did he started laughing making her stir in her sleep and readjust herself so that she sprawled out across the entire couch, nestling her head into his lap unconsciously. Ichigo froze, her warm breath was dangerously close to stirring a reaction from between his legs. In the background he heard the dryer go off alerting him that their clothes were done drying. He slid off the couch carefully, placing a pillow under her head to take the place of his lap while he went to grab her things. He was able to distract himself enough with laundry so that he wouldn't have an awkward explanation due when he woke her up, until he took her panties from the dryer atleast. There in his hands was now a lacy black bra and matching thong. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin. Quickly trying to think of something else he tucked them in with the rest of her clothes and walked over to where she was sleeping.

Ichigo put her clothes on the coffee table and shook Yuuka's shoulders lightly to wake her up. She stirred in her sleep at first not looking like she would wake up but she eventually sat up and stretched. Yawning quietly to herself she turned her attention back to the movie and continued watching like nothing had happened at all. Ichigo sank into the sofa next to her exhausted from the near traumatic experience sighing loudly.

Yuuka looked over at him concerned, "Want to just call it a night?"

"I'm fine!" He replied quickly, "Just remembered something irritating I need to do that's all!"

She thought it sounded a bit sketchy but she ignored it and went back to the movie. During this particular part the main character was now getting pretty hot with some chick she didn't remember being introduced into the movie yet, but then again she had fallen asleep... It seemed that the more intimate the couple on tv got the more aware of her male coworker she became. He was just inches away, his arm was draped over the back of the couch, and his legs were now crossed uncomfortably over each other, that was new. He wasn't doing that when the movie started. She shrugged it off and continued the movie. The main character had sat the girl on to counter top but was too short so he had to pull her ass down a bit so it hung a bit over so he could slide in, but it looked uncomfortable for the girl with the countertop digging into her ass. Yuuka scoffed at this, some people were better off not having adventurous sex, she was sure the girl's ass would appreciate it. When she scoffed, Ichigo looked at her questioningly.

"What was that about?" He asked her.

"Have you never tried countertop sex? He is too short for it! Her ass is going to have some awkward lines on it when they're done!"

"No, honestly I cannot say I have." He replied quickly.

She had no idea why she said it, but the next words that came out of her mouth had her face so red she felt like her blood vessels in her temples were going to burst. "I'm down if you want to try!"

Ichigo thought he had heard her wrong at first, but judging by the color of her cheeks, she did indeed just offer to have sex with him. She took his silence as a refusal and immediately went to grab her clothes and go, but his hand caught hers before she could. Looking up at him, she met his gaze as his face drew closer. His lips pressed against her softly as she closed her eyes, letting him kiss her. When he finished the kiss he pushed his lips lower until he reached the crook of her neck and murmured against her skin making her breathe in sharply, "I would like to try."

He pulled back and let her climb on top of him so she could take control at first. Her legs rested on either side of his lap squeezing him snugly between her thighs as she rolled her hips against him brushing his groin while her lips attached themselves to his neck. She could feel him hardening underneath her with every brush of her heat against him, his hands snaked under her shirt and grasped her hips pushing her down against his erection and grinding against her. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips against him impatiently, it had been so long since she had been with someone, she ached for the heat between her legs to be satiated. In one swift motion he had yanked his shirt off and clumsily attempted to remove hers. She took over and slipped her shirt over her head giving Ichigo a good look at what he had been lusting over since they started working together. Her large breasts looked soft and inviting, and her nipples hard with anticipation, so he ran his finger along her sides then let his thumbs graze over her nipples as he did so then brought them lower to circle her belly button ring. His hands were so big compared to her small frame, she noticed excitedly hoping he was packing similar sized equipment underneath his basketball shorts. Her legs were quivering with excitement and she let herself grind down against him almost soaking through his shorts. He experimentally took a nipple between his teeth and rolled it with his tongue while his had fondled her breast on the opposite side, making her moan loudly. He was trying to look sure of his movements even though he was so nervous. He hoped that she wouldn't be able to tell that he was a virgin.

Yuuka couldn't wait anymore so she slid off of his lap, got on her knees in between his legs, tugged of his shorts, and took him into her mouth. A string of obscenities rolled off of his tongue and he tried to grab hold of something, one hand had gripped the couch and the other one fisted itself into her violet locks as she bobbed her mouth onto his cock. His cock was so big, her mouth barely fit around it making it almost painful as it stretched her lips, and not only was it wide, it was too long for her to take it all in, about 3/4 down it touched the back of her throat. She bobbed her head up and down as best as she could and swirled her tongue around the tip, thankful that he was helping her. The minute she wrapped her hand around the base and gave him a few pumps in sync with her mouth he lost it, shooting his seed into her mouth. She swallowed quickly and regained her composure looking up at him. Ichigo was mortified, he had come too soon, they hadn't even had sex yet, what the hell was he going to do! Not even noticing his inner struggle, Yuuka walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the counter waiting for him. He got up and followed after her getting hard all over again as her boobs bounced with every step she took. Taking her by the hips, he picked her up and sat her on the counter then slid off the shorts finally leaving her naked as well. He was half hard when she took him in her hands and gave him a few pumps to get him going again. Once he was ready, he slid in between her legs and lined himself up with her entrance with a bit of guidance from her. He kissed her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth and letting himself explore. She got him started by pushing herself onto him so that he could get it in easier. He was so big, that it was a painful stretch at first but she was taking it slow so she could get used to it, it had been over a year since she had last had sex, but then he thrust himself in all at once making her tense up and whimper as her eyes watered from the stinging stretch. When Ichigo felt her tense, he freaked out.

"I'm sorry!" He stammered and moved to slide out, "I didn't know I would hurt you!"

Yuuka wrapped her legs around his waist, pulled him in deeper, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Don't apologize! I just haven't had sex in a long time so you have to give me a minute to get used to you because you're so big! I'm sure every girl you've slept with has probably told you the same! Why are you so freaked out? It happens!"

"I've never done this before...OK?!" He blushed deeply as he said this making him go soft inside her.

"Like never done this position?"

"Never had sex."

Yuuka was mortified that she hadn't realized it was his first time and blushed so that their faces matched shades of red. "So I am your first?"

"Yep"

"Well now I feel like a slut..."

"Don't."

"But it's not my first..."

"I figured, so don't apologize. Normal people our age have done it already."

"But you haven't! And I didn't make it special!" Yuuka felt so guilty, she had already been with a few guys before him and granted it was a while ago, she still had experience. This was only supposed to be a casual hookup between the two of them but now things were a bit more complicated. She remembered how much of a let down her first was and she didn't want him to feel that way about her.

"Make it special?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah! Like romantic and sexy! I'm sopping wet from the rain, horny from a bad sex scene, and was wearing basketball shorts and a baggy tee! I am the epitome of unsexy right now!"

Ichigo started laughing which made her feel even worse. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "but shouldn't it be me who is worried about those things?"

She shook her head. "No! I mean look at you! The sexy vibe just rolls off of you naturally! I mean you are tall and handsome with a six pack and sexy hair and that dark look on your face...you have 'fuck me' just written all over you!"

He smirked to himself and silenced her rambling with a kiss. She had every reason to protest but instead she just gave in to his kiss, returning the heat to where they were still connected. She licked her fingers quickly between kisses and took her opportunity to play with his nipples, feeling him grow hard inside of her. His hands grabbed at her ass and he deepened the kiss, his cock twitched inside her in anticipation making her whine. "Please, Ichigo!"

"What's wrong, Yuuka?" He smirked.

She wrapped herself around him and pulled him closer to whisper, "Please, fuck me"

He complied with her request without hesitation and started moving against her. He was so tall that his hips were level with the countertop, in fact he was almost too tall for he had to bend his knees a little. Yuuka moaned loudly as he thrust into her making him feel comfortable with picking up the pace. He bent down so that he could nibble at her collarbone which only served to make her moans louder and she arched her back making her body press into him. He loved the way her body responded to the things he did to her. Every kiss, lick and suck placed on her neck was earning him breathy moans.

Yuuka was reveling in the way Ichigo was pleasuring her. He was a natural despite it being his first time. After a while she could see his legs were starting to strain from the weird angle, so she stopped him. "Let's try a different position." He looked at her as if to question her decision but backed off and helped her down off the countertop. She proceeded to walk into the living room and motion for him to sit on the couch. Once he was sitting, she straddled him and took him in as deep as she could. Yuuka rolled her hips against him attempting to start a slow pace but Ichigo's hands were now on her hips and he was moving her against him with increasing speed. Ichigo was able to bury his face in her chest while sitting like this and he was eternally grateful for that, her tits were amazing. He continued to suck and nip at her breasts while his hands moved her against him. This new position also allowed him access to the wonderful bundle of nerves deep inside of her and after a few deep thrusts she was growing close to her climax. "Fuck..." She groaned out, "I'm so fucking close!" Taking the hint Ichigo sped up the pace making sure to thrust his hips in time to meet hers in perfect unison. His mouth moved from her breasts to her lips in a kiss. There was a tension in we stomach that was about to snap like a rubber band. A few more thrusts and she was seeing stars as she rode out her high, screaming his name as loud as humanly possible. Once she finished her head laid on his shoulder and she attempted to catch her breath.

"Your turn!" She exclaimed and climbed off of him so that she could lay down. Ichigo climbed on top of her and slid in between her legs, nestling himself between her thighs. He could see the ragged rise and fall of her chest as she regain her breath. He started off slowly to let her catch up but the pace quickly turned into one that should have easily broken the sofa. With every thrust, her breasts bounced and she moaned loudly. This was beginning to be too much for him and he could feel the pressure building in his abdomen. He dipped down, engulfed her in his arms, and buried his face into her neck, as he came inside her, whimpering her name against her skin.

They lay like that for a while until they caught their breath, a mess of wild orange and violet hair, bodies dripping with sweat as the came down from their highs. Neither of them wanting to move from their spot on the couch. Ichigo rolled of of her and laid down by her side asked her. "Would you like to stay the night?"

Yuuka seemed surprised at the offer but figured there wasn't any harm in it seeing as though what they had just finished doing. "Sure, why not! But I'm not moving from this spot, I'm exhausted!"

"Like hell I am letting you kick me off my own goddamn couch!"

Yuuka started laughing, "How the hell am I going to kick you off your own damn couch inside your apartment?!"

"Well you know, I would do anything if you asked me to, dumbass. Isn't that obvious? Seeing as I have been doing what you have asked of me all night." He said this in the most irritatingly, sarcastic tone that Yuuka had ever heard, but he was right, he had only done to her what she had asked of him. "Well hell you have a point! Maybe I should ask more things of you." She said matter of factly as she laid her head on his chest. She could hear the chuckle that followed her comeback reverberate deep throughout his chest. "What the hell kinds of things are you going to ask of me now?!" They were silent for a while after that and just lay there entangled in each other's arms, but Yuuka had a lot on her mind. "Ichigo?" She questioned him.

"What's up?" He looked down at her tiredly.

"Would you like to make us a thing?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked. "A thing? You mean like boyfriend/girlfriend? Or like friends with benefits? Or just fuck buddies? Or an affair?..."

"I meant like boyfriend/ girlfriend thing! Jeez! You're a sarcastic ass!" He started laughing at her anger which made her even angrier.

"If you don't want to you don't have to laugh at me you know? Rude ass!"

Ichigo calmed down enough to stop laughing and looked down at Yuuka who was still laying her head on his chest. "Sorry, I was laughing at your dumbass question. Of course I want to date you." He put a finger under her chin and brought her up to meet his gaze, "Who in their right mind wouldn't?" With that he closed the distance between them and kissed her.


End file.
